


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by celine_cooperjones



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FP surprises Alice for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Alice thinks FP has to work Christmas Eve, but he may just have a surprise up his sleeve.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Kudos: 4





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

When FP had told her about he and Jellybean's plans to go on a motorcycle tour for the summer, she had been supportive. After all, it had been a wild year, she doesn't blame them for wanting to her away for a few months. 

What she doesn't expect though, is for FP to come home with news that he's landed a job up in Midvale. She's reasonably shocked, something FP feels guilty about, he should've talked to her first. 

She puts on a brave face the day he leaves for Midvale again, kissing him goodbye with tears threatening to fall. 

And with FP still on the road, Betty and Jughead celebrating Christmas Eve with friends, and Polly and the twins on a skiing trip with Cheryl and Toni, it leaves her with just Charles and Jellybean to keep her company. Which, isn't a bad thing of course, she loves having them to share the holiday with, but she'd love even more to have all of her children under one roof. 

"You're on my street," Jellybean wickedly declares as she and Charles play the same game of Monopoly they've been playing for what seems like hours. "Good luck." 

Alice watches with a fond smile as Charles rolls the dice, the number meaning he'll land on one of Jellybean's properties. "Damn it." 

"Pay up!" 

Alice's phone starts to ring and she pulls it out from her pocket, seeing that FP is video calling her. "It's FP," she tells the squabbling kids. "I'll be right back." 

She answers the call as she steps into the kitchen, the smiling face of her boyfriend filling her phone screen. "Hi handsome." 

He flashes that adorable smile of his she misses oh so much. "Hey baby, what are you doing?" 

"Watching our children duke it out in Monopoly. Jellybean is quite the property owner, Charles can't seem to catch a break." 

"I think she's been living with too long, your competitiveness has rubbed off on her." 

"Mine?" Alice gasps. "Says you mister sore loser." 

He chuckles, sighing as he stares through the screen at her. "I miss you." 

"I miss you too. Doesn't even feel like Christmas without you or the kids here." 

"Betty and Jughead will be there tomorrow though." 

"I know but I was hoping we'd all be together this year, watch some Christmas movies and eat way too many cookies. I was looking forward to that." She frowns. "And Polly and the twins won't be here at all. I mean, I'm glad they're spending time with Cheryl and Toni, after all they did raise them for a while, but I just..." she trails off, her words getting caught in her throat. 

"You miss them." She nods. "You want me to call them and tell them they have to come home?" 

She smiles. "No, I'll be alright. It's just nice seeing your face."

"I'll call you again before you head to bed." 

"That sounds amazing." She agrees. 

"Do you mind if I talk to the kiddos real quick?" 

"Not at all, I'm sure they want to talk to you anyway." She walks out into the living room and passes the phone to Jellybean. "Someone wants to talk to you two." 

Jellybean grins at the sight of her dad on the screen and immediately starts chatting his ear off. 

"I think I'm going to make some cookies, any requests?" Alice questions. 

"Chocolate chip!" Charles calls. "Extra chocolate." 

***

After stuffing their faces with cookies, Charles finally admitted defeat to Jellybean in their game, and the three of them turned on a movie. 

They watch peacefully for a little while, until Charles's phone beeps with a text. "Oh darn!" 

"What's wrong?" Alice questions. 

"They need me down at the station." 

"It's Christmas Eve!" She protests, watching as her son slips on his jacket. 

"I know but the FBI doesn't exactly take holidays, it's just some paperwork I missed." He pecks a kiss to her cheek. "I'll be back soon, okay?" 

"Can I come?" Jellybean eagerly asks, Alice immediately whips her head around to look at the girl, a little hurt she wants to leave as well.

"It'll be kind of boring." Charles tells her. 

"No it's won't, there's always so much cool stuff to look at and read." 

"Well I guess so, get your jacket." 

"You're leaving too?" Alice pouts. 

"Not for long," Jellybean assures her. "We can even pick up some Pop's on the way home!" 

Alice nods, forcing out a smile. "Well how can I turn down Pop's? Drive safe you two, I want you home in one piece." 

The two of them head out into the cold air, leaving Alice all alone in the big empty house. She heads over to the couch, flopping down onto it with a sigh. The movie the three of them started is still playing and she shuts it off, this is officially the worst Christmas ever. 

As she's busying herself with cleaning up the mess from baking cookies, she hears a knock on the door. With a glance at the clock she knows it's not Charles and Jellybean, and besides they have a key. It's probably Mary doing some last minute baking and is in need of a missing ingredient. But when Alice opens the door, who she finds is so much better. 

There on the doorstep is FP, his shoulders dusted with snowflakes and his nose and cheeks a pinkish colour due to the cold. She doesn't say a word just immediately folds into his arms, clinging to him as tight as she can, as if he'll slip away the second she lets go. He chuckles into her hair. "Surprise." 

"I thought you got stuck at work?" 

"Well I did but I told them to shove it." 

Alice gasps. "FP! They're going to fire you." 

"No they won't, I'm the best employee they've got." He tightens his arms around her. "Besides, even if they did? It's so worth it." She smiles as he brushes a soft kiss to her lips, he's cold to the touch and it's what makes her pull away. 

"Get in here before you freeze." She chastises. "You just got here, last thing I need is an FP sized iced cube on the front step." 

"I'm just fine." He assures her, kissing her once more. It's been so long since he was last able to touch her, and doing so now gives him butterflies. "However, if you have a certain way you want to warm me up I wouldn't be opposed." 

She smirks. "As nice as that sounds, I don't want Charles and Jellybean coming back mid-action, you'll just have to wait until they're in bed." 

"I can tell them to come back later." 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" 

"Charles didn't really get called into work," FP says. "When you passed the phone to them I was going over my plan to surprise you tonight, they were in on it, have been for a while now." 

"You jerk!" Alice scolds with a little laugh. "I thought they were trying to get away from me!" 

He smiles. "Nope, all me. I wanted to surprise you. They're picking up some food for all of us at Pop's." 

"And to think I saved you cookies, guess I'll be throwing those out." 

"Let's not get crazy here." She moves to walk into the kitchen but he catches her hand, pulling her back to him and making her laugh. "I love you, Al. Merry Christmas." 

She smiles brilliantly, linking her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas, FP."


End file.
